


За твоим левым плечом

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementors, Gen, Mirror of Erised, Resurrection Stone, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он считает до трех, и на счет "три" Стив всегда оказывается рядом, за его левым плечом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

У Темного Лорда не было шансов против Роджерса, ни одного. Золотой мальчик справился с его окончательным уничтожением, как с любой из контрольных - практически без усилий, с идеальным результатом. Профессор Макгонагалл даже объявила два выходных дня в честь Победы, и пока Министерство занималось поимкой и арестом выживших Пожирателей, весь остальной мир праздновал, прославляя храбрость и самоотверженность спасшего их подростка. Только вот самому Роджерсу было не до веселья. 

Он был мертв. 

***

 

Май припекал макушки, солнце лезло в глаза, но воздух был слишком свежим, лето - близким, а жажда жизни чересчур бездонной для тех, кто мог умереть, не прожив от нее и четверти, поэтому в замке было безлюдно: все высыпали на улицу, и никакая сила не упрятала бы их вновь за серые, как последний год их жизни, стены. 

Гостиную распирала звенящая тишина, и так просто было представить, что он сейчас лежит не на полу, укрытом красным ковром, а в черной, холодной земле, и это не жар камина, а раскалившее свежую плиту так, что докоснись - и обожжешь пальцы, солнце.

Что Стив там не один. Что Джеймс не предал, оставшись в живых и не успев спасти друга.

***

 

Стоит закрыть глаза, и перед внутренним взором, как на экране маггловского изобретения с движущимися картинками - Стив, летящий с Астрономической башни. Джеймс, не успевающий поймать его руку. Тело мертвого ублюдка с оголенным мясом на месте лица, рассыпающееся пылью, как и надежда Барнса на счастливый исход.

Стук падающего тела похож на тот, с которым он разбивает себе кулаки о стены замка. Только вот пятна на траве, в отличие от тех, что въелись в камень, исчезли непозволительно быстро.

***

 

До Озера триста метров, и он, конечно же, проиграет в их игре "Кто добежит первым". Всегда проигрывал. И в самом начале, когда Стив был просто Роджерсом - мальчиком по соседству, и приходилось поддаваться, и теперь, когда тот стал Героем, и сил доказать, что и Барнс не слабее, стало в разы меньше.

Роджерс дает ему фору, но Джеймс знает, что вот-вот услышит это его задорное "Я слева", поэтому даже не пытается увеличить скорость: все равно не обгонит. Просто считает до трех и дергается в сторону, сваливая бегущего Стива на землю, шаром из рук и ног скатываясь вместе с ним по сочной весенней траве.

... Он разбивает бровь, ударяясь о холодный пол. Падать с кровати больно, но Джеймс стискивает зубы, вынуждая себя терпеть: лететь с Башни и разбиваться об землю куда больнее.

***

 

Это похоже на проклятие. На наваждение. На самый лучший подарок. На худший из всех кошмаров. 

Он считает до трех, и на счет "Три" Стив всегда оказывается рядом, за его левым плечом. Живой и невредимый. Улыбается ему, устраиваясь колено к колену, и только смеется, когда Джеймс говорит: "Прости, я подвел тебя" и обещает, что такого больше не повторится. Стив смеется, и так легко забыть, чья могила, еще совсем свежая, с просевшей в мягкой, залитой майскими дождями земле плитой, тихо прорастает травой там, в роще неподалеку от озера.

***

 

Там, за стенами, май припекает макушки, солнце лезет в глаза и воздух слишком свеж, лето - близко, а жажда жизни чересчур бездонна для тех, кто мог умереть, не прожив от нее и четверти. 

Здесь - рама волшебного зеркала сияет золотом ярче любого солнца, и так легко представить, закрыв глаза и протянув руку, что он вот-вот поймает чужую ладонь, и война закончится победой для всех, а Роджерс вернется целым.


	2. Прощение

Джеймс ни в чем его не винит. Говорит, это могло случиться с кем угодно, и, хотя жаль, что произошло с ним, он переживет. Главное, что Стив спасся, главное, что не оставил Джеймса. Потому что настоящие друзья друг друга не бросают, ведь так? И сейчас они здесь вместе, а это главное.

\- Эй, пора на завтрак, - зовет Барнс, но Роджерс не реагирует, да и "пора на завтрак" это так, всего лишь попытка отвлечь: Стив не ходит на завтраки с тех самых пор, как... Да и Большой Зал обходит стороной за милю, если все-таки выбирается из Башни: Кубок Огня, украшающий холл - больное напоминание о его ошибке, каждый раз вскрывающее душу, как консервную банку.

\- Ладно, тогда собирайся на уроки, - сдается Джеймс, - что там сегодня по расписанию? 

Роджерс, послушный его голосу, двигается, как сомнамбула, стряхивая учебники в сумку и натягивая мантию, и только после напоминания друга надевает обувь. 

\- До скорого, - прощается Джеймс и машет ему на прощание рукой. Барнс не ходит с ним на лекции, и Стив снова не увидится с ним до самого вечера. В груди нестерпимо колет, хотя подумать только, чему там колоться? когда Роджерс с белым как мел лицом просит у него прощения снова и снова, снова и снова, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь их в прошлом общей спальни. Словно извинения смогут сделать пропасть между ними меньше. 

Время до вечера промчится для него быстрее, чем за миг, для Стива - будет тянуться вечность. Вечность, каждую секунду которой тот будет проклинать себя, так и не в силах себя простить. Даже если раз за разом его прощает улыбающийся и веселый Барнс, возникающий рядом, стоит только взять в руки багровый, как кровоточащее сердце, воскрешающий, но так и не сумевший воскресить никого, камень.


	3. Тени

Барнса приговаривают к Поцелую, когда вскрывается правда о том, кто убил Стивена Роджерса. Но Джеймс не выказывает сопротивления, когда авроры оккупируют таверну в Лютом переулке, на втором этаже которой тот снимает комнату. Не пытается сбежать, спастись, даже не требует себе защитника. Полностью признает свою вину. И заседание Визенгамота скорее формальность, нежели необходимость: преступник пойман с поличным, а следствие лишь пустая трата времени. 

Но есть одна деталь, которая заставляет кровь любого услышавшего новость о смерти Роджерса стыть в жилах: Барнс не использовал волшебную палочку. Убил так, голыми руками. Собственного друга. И существуй ГИДРа на самом деле, возможно, кто-то бы отнесся с подозрением, посчитав, что Барнс был под Империо, только вот ГИДРа была уничтожена больше десяти лет назад вместе со смертью Барона, а значит, нет причин полагать, что Джеймса заставили совершить это преступление, и он заслуживает самое страшное наказание в волшебном мире, оно неминуемо и будет пострашнее любой смерти.

В Азкабане сыро и холодно, а сквозняки выдувают даже то маломальское тепло, которое тело пытается сохранить, прячась под дырявое одеяло, но Джеймсу тут нравится: из-за холода он не чувствует ничего, и это очень похоже на смерть и позволяет думать, что они с Роджерсом по одну сторону гробовой доски. Там, где больше никто не отдает приказы, не заставляет тебя убить лучшего друга. Барнс стер пальцы до мяса в свой первый день здесь, когда его доставили в тюрьму, а сознание наконец избавилось от чужого влияния. Он стер бы и до кости, лишь бы наказать руки, душившие Роджерса, разрывавшие его, как кусок мяса, на части: без палочки, без чувства вины, подчиненные приказу выполнить задание. Только вот, связанный, он не был способен пошевелиться, и лишь холод, медленно отнимающий способность чувствовать, делал этот ад чуть менее невыносимым.

Говорят, дементоры высасывают все светлые воспоминания, только вот возле камеры Джеймса эти черные тени появляются крайне редко, да и то случайно: здесь им нечего отнимать - чувство вины, обгладывающее его, как кость, уже уничтожило все, что могло, забрав у Барнса каждое теплое мгновение, прежде казавшееся частью его жизни. А окровавленные картины, полные крика и искаженного болью чужого лица, им не нужны, и они остаются с Джеймсом навсегда, лишая его сна и покоя, не покидая ни на секунду.

Дня Поцелуя он ждет с нетерпением, и это тоже страшно, потому что министерский чиновник, пришедший записать его последнюю волю, натыкается на безумный взгляд и спешит поскорее убраться с четким осознанием, что Джеймс Барнс сошел с ума, свихнулся после убийства друга, раз требует своей смерти как можно быстрее.

Только вот дементоры подводят и на этот раз. И после Поцелуя Джеймс чувствует себя точно так же, как чувствовал до, только дыра в сердце становится глубже и чернее, и никаким раскаянием ее уже не заполнить. Посчитав наказание выполненным, ответственные лица сопровождают его обратно в камеру, где он останется гнить до конца жизни своего тела, и не замечают, что Барнс по-прежнему здесь, он по-прежнему он, и его разум на месте, и болящая не прекращая душа - тоже. 

Но ведь дементоры должны были отнять его душу, почему она все еще с ним? Он вспоминает все самое светлое, что было в его прошлом: каждую улыбку Роджерса, пироги его матери, которыми она его угощала, выходные на озере, беспечное детство, полное мечтаний о светлом будущем, но дементоры проходят мимо. Дементоры всего проходят мимо.

Ведь тени не видят тени.


End file.
